vampirikfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 18 Wolf
This is the Eighth Episode in the Second Season. It marks the First Offical Appearance of Zane Crush and Lyle Fiennes. Plot Myrlah Merlin calls a meeting in the History Office witch Lidia Van Helsing, Moloch Vambreere, Sidney Tallon, Celia Fiennes, Alexia Tallon and Jasper Williams (who has offically joined The Crew) where she tells them because of recent events they have figured out a vampire named Pike is out to destroy them. Myrlah informs them that she had to take it upon herself to call in some other people to help with their Crew, two Wearwolves. Just then Lyle Fiennes and Zane Crush walk in, in human form. Det. Charles Langley becomes overwhelmed at the Police Station with over 30 missing people's cases, including Dean Halloway. His superior, and boss Sheriff Tyler Armande tells him he is hiding something, and with all the missing people and bodies turning up he better be telling the truth. Tyler then tells Langley he wants answers, and soon. Sid is given the assignment of tour guide to Zane, Zane and Sid arrive at the College Dorms as they are empty from the Students going home. Zane tells Sid he is very sexy but Sid tells him he is not interested. Celia sits with Lyle who tells her when she left to village after being accused of being a witch by their family a pack of wolves attacked 10 years later. In 1741 he travelled to Hackney to find her, and witnessed her being hung so he left right away and lived Poland for his remaining years, acting as a theif until he met Zane and they became best friends, travelling Germany together. They all head to bed for the night as a full Moon rises. Langley arrives on the Scene with Dr. Irylerla Tallon checking the dead body, as she does she tells him it seems different from the other attacks, more like an animal or beast ripped it apart. Langley does not like the sound of that. Pike watches them from an Ally. Langley finds a peice of clothing. Zane meets Myrlah, Sid, Lidia and Celia in the History office as they explain Langley came by to tell them about a murder that looks like it was done by Wolves. Celia leaves to find Lyle. Lyle arrives at the Oxford Outback and meets Pillar Rosebud, she tells him she has something for him, and slips him a drink that makes him pass out. Pillar then performs the Doll Spell witch puts Lyle under her command, she tells him to go kill. Celia tells the gang Lyle is gone, and she thinks he might be the one behind it because he left a picture of Pillar on the bed, she might be controlling him with a spell. Zane, Sid, Lidia, Moloch, Alexia and Celia all search for Lyle. Zane comes face to face with Langley who is also looking for Lyle, its then revealled that the two have a past. Celia and Sid arrive at the Outback and see Pillar leave. Celia then spots Lyle and jumps on him, he throws her into Sid and runs off. Lyle comes across Langley and Zane, deciding they are the ones to die he attacks them. Zane wolfs out and the battle like two beasts, but Lyle successfully pins Zane under a car wheel. Sid arrives and uses his Telepathic powers to put Lyle in a temporary coma, Lyle falls to the ground. Langley keeps Lyle at the station, with charges for murder. Sherrif Tyler meets Pike who tells him one of the wolves is now taken care of, and to keep doing his dirty work and he will turn him into a vampire. Starring Lidia Van Helsing Moloch Vambreere Sidney Tallon Celia Fiennes Alexia Tallon Myrlah Merlin Jasper Williams Dean Halloway Pike Det. Charles Langley Pillar Rosebud Dr. Irylerla Tallon Zane Crush Lyle Fiennes Sheriff Tyler Armande Previous Episode 17 News Next Episode 19 Lost Category:Season Two